Life Is Beautiful
by kisukebenihime
Summary: *father/daughter* Unable to have their own children, Pein and Konan decide to adopt. But the pink-haired, four-year-old has secrets… deadly ones. The proud, adoptive parents soon find themselves protecting their little girl from a vicious Mafia boss.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome Home

(**A/N**: I know I'm crazy for starting this new endeavor. Another multi-chapter story for the books is probably the last thing I need right now. I'd like to take the time and dedicate the whole story to PeinSaku as a thank you for making me a staff member of her community. So, thank you.)

**Summary: *PeinSaku father/daughter*** Unable to have their own children, Pein and Konan decide to adopt. But the pink-haired, four-year-old has secrets… deadly ones. The proud, adoptive parents soon find themselves protecting their little girl from the vicious Mafia boss, Orochimaru. *For PeinSaku*

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto in any way, shape or form… sorry to disappoint.

~xxx~

The doctor told them what they had expected for the last six months; the new procedure wasn't working. Pein and Konan Reiame were still unable to have children. Prepared for the worst, the married couple nodded mutely as the doctor spoke in medical jargon that they were unfamiliar with. They really didn't need to hear the woman speak, for they had come to terms with the idea even before it was made a certainty.

"With all due respect, sensei," Pein cut in smoothly. "My wife and I had expected this outcome and have decided adoption would be best suited for us." the blond doctor nodded her head, an understanding gesture.

"Are you positive? There are still treatments that have had very promising results. We can, at least, try one of them."

"It's quite alright, Tsunade-sensei." Konan spoke, her tone was soft and calm despite the worst news possible. "Pein and I have talked extensively about this and our insurance will not cover another procedure. We are more than willing to give a less fortunate child a good home since we are unable to have our own child." Tsunade smiled warmly at the young couple across from her. These were really good people, and to have to go through something like this… it must be devastating.

"I understand." she said, turning to her rolodex. "This is the number for the Konoha Orphanage. Ask for Umino Iruka, he'll be able to help you." Tsunade stood and held out the card for them. "I'm sorry you had to drive all this way from Amegakure only to find out bad news."

Pein took the card from her. "No, you have been a great help to us. We sincerely thank you." handshakes were exchanged and the Reiame's left her office.

~xxx~

Sakura folded her napkin with great care as the other children around her talked and ate. She was new here, having arrived early this morning. And she hadn't received a very warm welcome from some of the other kids. Looking around at the other children eating lunch, the pink-haired, four-year-old couldn't help but miss her home, miss her mommy and her daddy.

She set her napkin down next to her plate of rice, a sad look on her pretty face. Next to her, a blonde-haired boy stopped eating as well.

"Ne, are you ok?" he was the only one in their age group to sit and talk with her. If she remembered correctly, his name was Naruto. Sakura's eyes glistened with tears as she turned to him. "Sa-Sakura-chan…" her bottom lip began to tremble. "I'll be right back." he told her as she sniffled and rubbed her eyes, watching with blurry vision as Naruto slid out of his chair and scampered all the way down to the end of the table.

"Look at the new girl, I think she's going to cry." an older girl with red hair and glasses snickered with a grin. "Big baby!" she teased. Said girl was about six or seven years of age and had been at the orphanage for about a year now. Sakura didn't talk to her, but she knew right away that she didn't like Karin.

"You're one to talk, Karin." a raven-haired boy said, coming to Sakura's defense. "You cried like a newborn when you were brought here."

"Shut your trap, nerd!" another boy shouted. He had short, white hair and a long, pointy tooth that hung over his bottom lip on the left side.

"Can it, Snaggletooth! No one asked for your opinion." did I mention that she was very rude for a kid so young?

"That's enough from all of you." Iruka cut in as the white-haired boy was about to snap at Karin again. The brown-haired man knelt next to Sakura's chair with a warm smile. "It's ok, Sakura-chan." he told her in a soothing tone, gently pulling her tiny hands away from her emerald eyes. "Why don't you come with me for a little while? You can color with the new crayons in my office until nap time, ok?" Sakura nodded, sniffling a little.

"Ok" she murmured quietly.

"It speaks!" the white-haired boy shouted with a grin.

"Suigetsu, I think that's enough from you." Iruka chided as he stood and took the pink-haired girl into his arms.

"Why does she get the special treatment? The little twerp just wants attention-"

"Karin!" Iruka snapped, scaring the little girl in his arms. "You're grounded," he told the redhead with a glare. "Go to your room this instant and you are not to watch the television for the rest of the day. No dessert with dinner either."

"_What?_ That's not fa-"

"Now!" he cut her off, one arm shot out to point at the staircase. With her head bent and a full pout on her lips, Karin slipped away from the table, faking a sob as she slunk toward the door.

~xxx~

Konan bit her lip as Pein parked the car by the front door of the gothic-style structure. She hadn't eaten much at lunch, too nervous and anxious for their appointment with Umino Iruka to eat properly. Pein was nervous too, she observed as he stiffly got out of the car and walked around to her side. He smiled down at her as he opened her door. The blue-haired woman let out a breath, climbing out of the car. He closed the door for her as she stepped up onto the sidewalk. Konan took hold of his left hand and received a gentle squeeze.

"Are you ready?" he asked her quietly. Konan gave him a small smile with a gentle nod.

"I'm ready, dear." her eyes were shinning with a happiness he hadn't seen in a long time. Pein pressed a soft kiss to her cheek before walking up the front steps, hand-in-hand.

The couple were greeted at the front door by a raven-haired woman with deep red eyes who smiled widely as they stepped through the door. She bowed low to them in greeting.

"Welcome to the Konoha Orphanage, my name is Kurenai. How may I help you?" Pein and Konan shook hands with the rave-haired woman.

"We have a one o'clock appointment with Umino Iruka-san." Pein explained as a group of children ran passed the foyer towards the stairs. Konan followed them with her eyes, smiling as a blonde boy shouted and chased after an older, brunette, taking the stairs two at a time.

"Please follow me." Kurenai gestured with a sweep of her hand, leading them down a long hallway. "If you'll just have a seat, I'll inform Iruka-san of your arrival." the couple nodded and sat down on the loveseat a few feet away from the door. Kurenai knocked on the oak door before opening it and stepping through the threshold. Konan could hear a deep voice and a younger, higher pitched voice exchanging words and what sounded like clapping hands. It dawned on her immediately that Iruka was playing patty-cake with someone. "Come, Sakura-chan," Kurenai chimed. "It's nap time."

"Ok…" she heard a little girl say through the door jam. Seconds later, Kurenai emerged from the room holding hands with a tiny, pink-haired girl who couldn't have been older than five. Konan's heart came to a stop as the girl, Sakura, turned her head to look at her and smiled. Konan gave a smile of her own and raised a hand to wave at her. Sakura waved back with her free hand as Iruka stepped out of his office after them.

"Pein-san, Konan-san, I'm Umino Iruka." the Reiame's stood and walked passed the little girl and into the office when Pein felt a small tug on his suit jacket. He turned and spotted a mop of pink hair standing just over knee height. The orange-haired man smiled at her, kneeling down to her level (he was still taller, even kneeling) with one knee resting on the carpeted, office floor.

"Excuse me, sir, but you dropped this." she told him shyly as she held out a few dollars that had fallen out of his pocket.

"Thank you very much, little one." he said as Sakura placed the money in his open hand. "That was very nice of you, miss…?" the little girl took a step back, emerald eyes locked on the ground.

"I… I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." she whispered, fisting her pretty pink skirt in her small hands. Pein smirked, catching sight of the embarrassed blush on her face.

"Yes, I suppose you're right." he stood and patted Sakura on the head lightly.

"Come, Sakura-chan." Kurenai called from the hallway, watching the girl bow politely to the orange-haired man before scampering back to her side.

"Goodbye, little one." Pein said before the girl was out of hearing range. Sakura paused in the hall, again, holding hands with Kurenai.

"Bye-bye Mister Porcupine-man, Pretty lady." and with that, she and Kurenai turned around and disappeared from sight. Konan and Pein shared a look as they sat down at Iruka's desk. The little girl -Sakura- was the one they wanted.

~xxx~

A month had passed since the day they met the little pink-haired girl. After an extensive background check, a ten page questionnaire and phone calls from, at least, twenty Child Services companies, Pein and Konan were given the green light for adoption. Normally it would have taken a year or two (and some cases, five years) for the go ahead, but the couple had gotten a head start when they first suspected, about four years prier to today, their infertility. It was safe to say that the Reiame's were well prepared.

Konan spent her spare time fixing up one of the extra bedrooms for the little girl that was coming home with her husband today. As for her attorney husband, he had told his partners about the little girl that had captured their attention (as well as their hearts) and received a raving response. Nagato, their friend since childhood, was due to arrive at any moment with his trusty sidekick (a dog he had befriended some time ago) as well as Pein's partners from Akatsuki Legal and Associates.

Putting the last stuffed animal in place, Konan gave a contented sigh. They were finally going to be a real family! She eyed everything in the room, noting the pink comforter was a little off center. Fixing it quickly, the blue-haired woman smiled at her handiwork, hoping the little girl would love it. A knock on the front door made her jump in surprise. Working quickly to straighten a few of the children's books on the bookcase, Konan scurried out of the room and down the hall.

"Yo, Konan!" a voice hollered through the house as the excited woman descended the stairs.

"Nice to see you, Kisame." she greeted, shaking his hand.

"So, is the little brat here yet?" Konan glared at him, tapping her foot as she crossed her arms.

"Sakura-chan is not a brat and no, they're not here yet." she growled at him, her 'mother bear' instincts coming to the surface. Kisame quickly threw his hands up and apologized to her. "They're about a half hour away, still. Pein is picking her up from Konoha, after all."

"That far away, huh?" she nodded as the front door slammed open.

"Where's the little fucking monster?"

"Shut your mouth, idiot." two new voices joined them as Hidan and Kakuzu filed into the house. "And watch your mouth around the kid."

"She's not here yet." Kisame informed with a shrug. "You've got about twenty-eight minutes to get cursing out of your system."

"Any word on when Deidara and Sasori will be arriving?" Konan asked, moving around the men in the foyer to close the door.

"Deidara's car is still in the shop, Sasori said they'd be here in twenty minutes or so." Kakuzu informed, rubbing his chin through his mask. "Nagato said he'd be here after he stopped for gas."

"Well, make yourselves comfortable while I start on dinner."

~xxx~

Pein buckled Sakura's seatbelt and double checked the straps one last time before closing the car door (who knew little kids had to pee every twenty minutes!). He then walked around the car and slid into the driver seat. It had been a long four hour trip for the little girl (and twice as long for Pein) and she had slept through half of it. But in the time that she was awake, he had discovered a few of her quirks.

For instants, Sakura liked to hum… a lot. They were songs that he hadn't recognized and guessed that they were nursery rhymes. She also liked to play with her short, pink locks. But, most importantly, she would stroke the head of the little white teddy-bear as if it were a Jinni lamp ready to make all of her wishes come true. Pein watched her through the rearview mirror with a smile.

"Look at all the buildings, Teddy!" Sakura cried from the backseat. Her eyes were wide and alight with wonder and excitement as she held the bear up to the window.

"I'll have to take you to my office some time. You can see the whole city from my window." Pein commented, watching her smile and nod at him. They took a left at the next light, the bustling city of Amegakure behind them. Ten minutes of going straight on the main road led to another series of lights. Pein made a right at the next intersection, passing a shopping mall. Then there was nothing but large expensive houses with huge yards and bushes and hedges for fences. The car took a slight left before pulling into the driveway of a large, tan house with red, clay roof shingles. Pein honked the horn twice before cutting the engine and stepping out of the car.

In her excitement, Sakura began to squirm in her booster seat as Pein opened her door and fumbled through getting the clips open. He pulled her out and set her on the ground as the front door opened. A heartbeat later, Konan stepped out and waved from the front stoop.

"Konan-san! Hi Konan-san!" the beaming little girl hollered as she shot off like a bullet towards the blue-haired woman. Konan met her half way and scooped up the little speed demon, laughing as Sakura wrapped her arms around her neck and squeezed as tightly as she could. A brood of stunned men watched from the dinning room window as Pein walked to the door carrying two suitcases.

"Welcome to your new home, Sakura-chan."

(A/N: Yeah, so… let me know what you think. Please and thank you.)


	2. Chapter 2

Full Of Surprises

(**A/N**: Thank you all so much for your continuing support. You'll be happy to know that this next chapter is longer that the first chapter (I wasn't sure that anyone would like the first chapter so I kept it short). But I must say that your words of support and kindness have led me to this next installment. And as a thank you, stay tuned and read because there will be a preview for chapter three at the end. I apologize for the wait on this chapter, but the update server was down for the past two weeks; totally not my fault.)

~xxx~

Sakura squealed happily in Konan's arms as her new parents took her inside. The rose haired girl immediately launched into a recount of the trip home; about the big city they saw, the farms and meadows the passed on the way in, and the number of rest stops they had pulled into. Sakura spoke at a thousand words a second, almost confusing the overwhelmed, blue-haired woman as she nodded at everything Sakura said.

"… And then, Pein-san said he'd take me to see his building because you can see the whole city from his window." Sakura leaned back, gesturing with her hands as her small arms flailed about. "Can I go see it, Konan-san? Pretty please?" Konan turned a bewildered gaze to her husband who chuckled softly and nodded.

"Of course you can, dear. We'll all go tomorrow." she answered, watching the girl on her hip smile widely and cheer. She was then rewarded with another tight hug. A cough caused their attention shift to the eight men standing in the doorway between the dinning room and foyer. Konan set Sakura down and turned the girl to face their friends as Pein set Sakura's luggage down by the stairs (along with her teddy bear). "Sakura, these are friends of ours and I'd like to introduce you to them." wide-eyed and nervous, Sakura nodded as she was led by the hand to meet the towering men before her.

The first man on the left was huge! He was so tall that little Sakura's neck strained to look into his red and green eyes. Kakuzu noticed this and knelt down with a hand extended towards her. Sakura's hand extended slowly, unsurely towards him until it disappeared into his larger one.

"I'm Kakuzu," he spoke in a gruff voice, obviously unsure of just how to talk to a child. Sakura smiled up at him.

"My name is Sakura. It's very nice to meet you, Kakuzu-san." surprise flooded his system as she bowed politely. For a four year old, Sakura was polite, sincere and well spoken. It made him wonder just what kind of life the girl lived before being sent to an orphanage. He stood then and let the next person in line meet her.

"Hello there, munchkin. I'm Deidara, yeah." a blonde said with a wide grin. He was in a squatting position in front of her with his hands on his knees and smiling like the sunshine. Sakura stepped forward and pushed the blonde locks out of his face.

"You have very pretty eyes, Deidara-san." she said with a smile as he winked at her.

"I get that a lot, yeah." he told her and made a face (some random goofy look he made up on the spot). Sakura giggled in return, dropping her hands to her sides.

"You talk funny."

"Oh yeah? Well, your nose looks funny, yeah. I may just have to take it, un." he chuckled as Sakura's hands flew to her nose, shaking her head vigorously in protest with wide eyes.

"Don't scare the poor child, Deidara." Sakura looked up to see the bored expression of a red-haired man.

"I was only kidding around, Danna, yeah." the redhead rolled his eyes as Deidara stood. Sasori bent down to Sakura's level and nodded his head slightly.

"My name is Akasuna no Sasori," he told her in a monotone, the same bored expression on his face. "And this is for you." Sasori reaching into his jacket pocket and produced a small Geisha doll dressed in a red, silk kimono. Emerald eyes widened in awe of the little doll held out for her to take. Slowly, tiny hands reached for the doll and clasped it gingerly, almost afraid it would brake if jarred. She stared at it for a long moment before looking up at the redhead.

"She's so pretty." Sakura whispered, brining the doll closer to herself before bowing to Sasori. "Thank you so very much, Sasori-san"

"Cheater," Deidara mumbled under his breath with a glare, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. Sasori just chuckled and stood, patting Sakura on the head as he motioned to his left. Violet and emerald clashed for a moment before Hidan hunched over to inspect the pink-haired girl.

"So, you're the little monster, huh? I'm Hidan."

"I'm not a monster, I'm Sakura." the girl said with a pout. The Jashinist sighed at the sight of the full-blown pout on her lips.

"I was fu- I mean, I was only kidding for crying out loud." she giggled and he rolled his eyes.

"Why does your hair stay like that?" she asked, pointing to his slicked back, white locks. Sakura lifted a hand and stoked his hair as another string of giggles left her lips. "It's hard and crunchy."

"That's the hair gel." she laughed openly at the white haired man, and he wondered just what the hell was so funny.

"You're silly, Hidan-san. Hair gel is for girls."

"_Why you little sh-_"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence." Pein warned, leaning against the banister with crossed arms and a hard glare. The Jashinist stood ramrod stiff with his lips set in a firm line as he growled in the back of his throat.

"Next!" Hidan snapped out, drawing a chuckle from the men around him. Sakura gave a squeak of surprise as a gigantic, blue man filled her line of sight.

"Aw, don't be afraid, Kitten." the man said, squatting down to her level as the others before him had done. "My name is Hoshigaki Kisame, but you can call me Kisame-oji… if you want to." yes, the giant, blue, shark-man was fond of children and was currently looking after his late, half-brother's son, Haku.

"O-ok," the pink-haired girl said shyly, wringing her hands together as she stared up at him. "Can… can I touch your face?" Kisame laughed openly as he nodded in the positive.

"Sure, kitten." Sakura pocketed her new doll and raised her arms. Tiny, warm hands lightly traced his strong, sharp contours, marveling as her fingers swept over the black lines under his eyes. Sakura drew her hands back, murmuring about the softness of his skin. Then she turned her palms to look at them and gasped comically, looking from her hands to Kisame and back.

"It's not paint!" she shouted. Kisame barked with heavy laughter.

"Nope," he said with a toothy grin. "I've always been blue." Kisame informed as he stood. "Just like this guy has always been black and white." the man next to Kisame nodded in agreement, smiling down at Sakura.

"I'm Zetsu." the black and white man said, reaching down to shake Sakura's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Zetsu-san."

"And it's very nice to meet you too, Sakura-chan."

"Zetsu-senpai, stop hogging Sakura-chan's attention! Tobi wants to meet Sakura-chan, too!"

"Ok, ok… just don't crush to death her in one of your bear hugs." the masked man gasped, striking an offended pose.

"Tobi would never do such a thing." he said then flopped down on the floor, sitting cross-legged in front of Sakura… who stared at Tobi as is he were a crazed bunny. "Hello Sakura-chan! Tobi's name is Tobi and Tobi is very excited to meet you!" Sakura couldn't help the laugh that left her lips as she shook hands with the enthusiastic, man-child.

"You're funny, Tobi-san." giggled the pink-haired girl, grinning happily at his masked face.

"Sakura-chan is the prettiest little girl Tobi had ever seen." Sakura's smile brightened, if it were possible.

"Thank you, Tobi-san." she said, shyly swinging her body side to side. Suddenly, Sakura was swept off her feet and a loud thump echoed around the room.

"You were warned not to hug her, Tobi." a new voice chided the masked man. Apparently, Tobi went to snatch the little girl up in a tight embrace but ended up face-planting the floor instead.

"Tobi's sorry," came Tobi's reply, face still imbedded in the carpet as he waved a hand over his head. It was at this time that Sakura looked up at her savior with a wide, unblinking stare. The man holding her was about the same height as Pein with hazel eyes and red hair, much darker that Sasori's. He bent down, set Sakura on the floor and straightened her clothes before patting her on the head. Standing slowly, Tobi grumbled about Nagato taking the fun out of things and the fact that is nose paid the price for it. "I hope you are unharmed, Sakura-chan." she smiled in return.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"I am Fuuma Nagato and it's nice to finally meet you, Sakura-chan." Sakura gave an excited squeal while jumping up and down and clapping her hands together.

"Pein-san told me all about you, Nagato-ojisan!" she said, surprising the redhead with an eager hug and beaming smile.

"Oh, looks like she had a favorite, yeah." Deidara grumbled with a sigh. "Sorry Kisame, un. I guess that makes you third then, yeah."

"There's no point in making a favorites list." Sasori deadpanned, his attention fixed on little Sakura. "Besides, she had yet to meet Itachi."

"Where is he, anyways?" Kisame asked, checking his phone.

"Stuck in traffic." Konan answered, slipping her phone back into her pocket. "He and the boys will be here shortly."

"Oh good, some friends for Sakura-chan to play with." the blue-skinned man commented offhandedly, a little worried that his nephew wasn't there yet. Sakura giggled over their conversation as Chibi, Nagato's trusty canine companion licked her face with vigor.

"Well, dinner will be ready in a moment. Let's head into the dinning room." Konan said, leading the way.

~xxx~

Itachi parked the car with a tired sigh. Spending all day with two hyperactive boys and driving around really did a number on the seventeen year old genius, fresh out of college. He was set to start a paid internship with Kisame for the next two years before joining his father's firm and would be moving to Amegakure next week. Stepping out of the car, Itachi glanced up at the house before helping Haku and Sasuke out of their booster seats.

"Nii-san, I thought you said we were going home." Sasuke said, confused.

"We are but first we must drop off Haku-kun and meet with Leader-sama." Sasuke gave his dear aniki and annoyed look and crossed his arms.

"But nii-san, I'm hungry!"

"Stop whining, Sasuke." Itachi warned. "Konan-san has made teriyaki chicken." that got Sasuke to shut up real quick. "Do you have all of your belongings, Haku-kun?" the older, raven-haired boy looked up at Itachi and nodded.

"I do, Itachi-san, and thank you for taking us to the park today."

"Let me carry that for you - it's heavier than it looks."

"Thanks again, Itachi-san." Haku said as they started the trek up to the house. Once inside, the trio were greeted with laughter and chatter coming from the dinning room. It seemed as though dinner had already started. "Oji-chan, we're here!" Haku called as Itachi closed the door behind them and they took off their shoes.

"Hey squirt!" Kisame hollered back, stepping around the corner to greet his nephew. "How was the park? Did you have fun with your friend?" he was then bombarded with a detailed explanation of the day's events. "Whoa, whoa, slow down small fry. How about you tell me the rest after dinner?" Haku nodded enthusiastically as he took hold of his uncle's hand and walked into the dinning room.

"Come Sasuke, let's eat and then we will go home." Itachi beckoned his younger brother, placing a hand on Sasuke's head and ruffling his hair affectionately.

There were two tables set up in the large dining area; one table where the food was stationed, buffet style, and the other was longer where everyone was seated. The older Uchiha watched with curiosity biting at his nerve endings as Kisame introduced his nephew to a very familiar pink-haired girl. Sasuke was thinking something along the same lines as his older brother.

"Nii-san… isn't that Sakura?" their mother, Mikoto, taught music and reading classes at the orphanage and both boys had met the little girl before, having accompanied their mother more times than they could count on both hands.

"Go say hello while I fix a plate of food for you." Itachi said, chuckling softly as a red-faced Sasuke robotically walked over Sakura, muttering something about girls having cooties. His foolish otouto really was something else. The following shout of 'Sasuke-kun!' and accompanying groan did not surprise Itachi in the least. But the quick-as-lightning and almost bone-jarring slam into his side did. Careful not to spill any of the food he held, Itachi knelt down to return Sakura's affection with a light hug and 'Good evening, Sakura-hime', as the others watched in fascination.

"I missed you, Itachi-san." she all but bawled into his shoulder, holding onto his shirt for dear life.

"And I missed you, Sakura-hime." he responded with a twitch of his lips as the little girl all but squeezed the life out of him. Sakura leaned back, looking up at him with a brilliant smile. "I have something for you." he told her, reaching into his pocket for a folded piece of paper. "Naruto-kun asked he to give this to you." Sakura accepted the paper and unfolded it carefully.

It was a picture of two stick figures holding hands. One stick figure had a mess of yellow hair and boxy orange clothes while the other had, equally boxy, red clothes and pink hair. Below, in Naruto's messy handwriting, written in blue crayon, was 'Friends 4 Ever. Believe it!' Sakura giggled, looking up from the picture with a smile that was impossibly wider than the last.

"Than you, Itachi-san."

"You are welcome, Sakura-hime." he responded with a nod. "Go finish your dinner now, before it get cold." the girl scampered back to her seat between Nagato and Hidan. Throughout dinner, Sakura and Haku (who sat across from her) shared smiles and stories about their friends while the adults talked about work. Sasuke, jealous that Sakura had stolen his friend's attention, glared at her from across the table as the tried to get Haku to talk to him. He gave up after ten seconds and ended up joining their conversation.

~xxx~

Konan watched from the kitchen window as the three children ran around the back yard with Chibi and Tobi. As she washed the dishes (with Itachi's help), she couldn't help but smile at the vision before her. The blue-haired woman had dreamed about this particular scene for many years, and to finally see it with her own eyes… it was all she ever wanted and so much more. Next to her, Itachi gave a tiny, tired sigh, stifling a yawn as he put the dried dishes in the cabinet.

"There are extra rooms upstairs, you two can stay the night if you're too tired to drive home."

"Thank you, Konan-san, but I'm afraid I must decline. Sasuke has a soccer game tomorrow morning." Itachi said, closing the cabinet quietly.

"That's a pity, Sasuke-chan seems to be enjoying himself."

"Aa."

"How do you know Sakura-chan? I couldn't hear you answer Pein over Hidan's loud chatter." Konan asked, referring to the dinner conversation that had been rudely interrupted by Hidan back-talking Kakuzu - as per usual.

"Let's have some tea, yeah. I wanna hear this too, un." Deidara said from the door way. Apparently Konan wasn't the only one unable to here that part. The lady of the house nodded in reply, motioning for them to have a seat in the den with the others.

Nine men gathered around the coffee table with Kisame standing by the mantle of the fireplace, talking with Pein. The others were seated in the various chairs, recliners and the couch in the spacious room, talking amongst themselves while they waited for Konan. She entered the room moments later carrying a tray full of tea cups. It surprised her that she had so many of the same cup. Putting that though aside, Konan checked on the children once more before joining the others in the den.

"Sakura-chan seems pretty attached to you, Itachi-san." Konan commented as the last of the tea cups were passed out.

"Yes she is, and it's because my mother taught Sakura's music class at the orphanage. I would often assist my mother in lesson plans and spent a lot of my free time around Sakura and the other children." he said after taking a long sip of his tea. "Sakura is extremely gifted in that area, and she is quite the little bookworm, too."

"How old is the little monster - four? And she's gifted in music and reading?" Hidan asked with a raised brow. "Did her parents force it on her or does it come naturally?"

"I am unaware of her history. I was never told of her family as my mother is strictly prohibited from speaking of the children's family history and background. I do know that Sakura-hime stayed with a friend of her family's before being placed in the orphanage." Itachi supplied with a thoughtful look.

"Actually," Pein stated, setting his mug on the coffee table. "I have a copy of her file in my briefcase. I'll be right back." he said before walking out of the room. There was a collective murmur around the room but no one really voiced an opinion on the matter. "Here we go." Pein said as he entered the room with a two-inch thick, brown file in hand. Kisame let out a whistle at the size of the file.

"That looks like the case notes for the murder case I closed a few years back. Believe me when I say that I had to carry a box full of files that size for two months." he grumbled with a shutter. "I had to see a chiropractor for while after that."

"Well? What's it say, yeah?" Deidara spoke with a raised brow. Pein sighed, opening the file with a flick of the wrist.

"Let's see what we have here. Haruno Sakura, born: March twenty-eighth at five minutes to six in the morning. Weighing in at six pounds, seven and half ounces and twenty- two inches long."

"Healthy baby," Konan said with a smile. Pein nodded in agreement before continuing.

"Birth parents: Haruno Reiji and Kimiko…" he paused for a brief moment, scanning the paper quickly, "… deceased." there was a pause among the occupants of the room, staring at him expectantly as if to ask for more information. But Pein shook his head, signaling that there was no more information on the subject to be had, so he continued. "She has an unnamed uncle in Konoha who is, apparently, unfit to care for a child. There isn't much of a family history here but Sakura is free and clear of any genetic disorders and diseases. She is also up-to-date on her shots and vaccines."

"Well, that's good to know. One can never be too careful about illness." Kisame commented, scratching his chine thoughtfully. "It still doesn't change the fact that some of the information has been omitted." there were nods around the room. "Let me have a look at it." Pein promptly forked over the paperwork to Kisame who devoured the information with his eyes as Hidan and Kakuzu peered over his shoulder to read it as well.

Konan nervously wrung her hands together, watching the three attorneys read page after page. She was worried that something positively devastating had happened to the roseate to land her in the orphanage. And if anything was to be found, the three men, engrossed in reading, would surely find it. The best attorneys in all of Amegakure were seated in this very room, after all. But she was pulled from her turbulent musings when the back door opened and the three children, Chibi and Tobi filed into the kitchen for water and a bathroom break.

"Konan-san!" Sakura hollered, entering the den with an odd expression on her face and her hands fisting her disheveled clothes. Konan recognized the look; Sakura-chan was embarrassed. She smiled softly, sliding off of the chair she was sitting in to kneel in front of Sakura.

"What's the matter?" she asked, noticing the way that Sakura shifted her weight from foot to foot.

"I… I have to go to the bathroom," whispered Sakura as her face burned a bright red color. "But I don't know where it is." she admitted sheepishly, biting her bottom lip and peering up at Konan through her pink locks that shadowed her face. Konan blinked. Oh crap. She forgot to show Sakura around the house. Smiling softly once more, Konan brushed Sakura's hair back and took hold of her hand, leading her quietly through the house. She waited patiently outside the bathroom door for Sakura to finish her business and wash her hands before showing the rose-haired girl around and her new bedroom. As she had hoped, Sakura was thrilled to see her room that Konan painstakingly worked so hard on. After that, Konan put on some cartoons for the kids to watch as she and Tobi rejoined the others.

"Did you find out anything else, Kisame-san?" Konan questioned, sitting back in her sear with Tobi standing to her left.

"We did." the blue-skinned man responded with a stiffness in his posture that spelled trouble in Konan's book. Pein slid the file closer to her and directed her to read the bottom of the last page. With a hesitant nod, Konan picked up the stack of papers and scanned its contents.

"Haruno Sakura is to be placed into protective custody, under the expert care of Umino Iruka until adoption." she read aloud, the judge's neat handwriting was clear and straightforward. "As for the case involving the murder of Haruno Reiji and Kimiko; the court date has been postponed due to lack of evidence and witnesses." Konan's horror stricken face peered over the file to the angry and serious faces of her husband and friends. "I may be a history teacher… but this sounds to me as if she was involved somehow." she stopped for a moment, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Did she witness the murder?" the question was whispered, almost afraid to leave her lips.

"It is very likely that she did." Kakuzu answered with a curt nod. Konan tossed the file on the table as if it burned. It was Hidan's turn to speak as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"The psych repot states that the little monster suffers from nightmares. She tends to call out for, and I quote, the 'Snake-man to leave her mommy and daddy alone' and the she wakes up screaming and crying." he said as his upper lips curled back in a scowl. "Here's the fucking kicker; she won't say a damn word about the dream afterwards, like it never fucking happened." Konan couldn't help but feel panicked and scared for the little girl. Nagato stood then, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"The important thing is, she has a good home now. I'll look into the matter later but for now, we will just have to make her happy." giggling could be heard from the adjacent room where the children were watching _The Grimm Adventures of Billy and Mandy_. The red-haired, hazel-eyed man smiled softly before excusing himself to join the kids in the other room, Chibi following close behind. An enthusiastic 'Hello, Nagato-ojichan' soon followed while the other adults sat in silence for a few minutes.

~xxx~

Sakura stifled a yawn on her return trip from the first floor bathroom as she padded barefoot along the hardwood floors. It was almost seven-thirty and the outside world was getting darker my the minute. She would have to go to bed soon and say goodbye to her friends, Haku-kun and Sasuke-kun, before they went home. Another yawn made its way to the surface before she could stop it from slipping passed her lips. She paused in the hall with her hands over her mouth, remembering her manners, when a sound caught her attention. A soft melody floated to her ears, coming from the room just to the left of where she was standing. Her attention completely fixed on the music, Sakura forgot about her tiredness as she crossed the space to the cracked door of the music room.

Inside, Pein sat at a baby grand piano, lightly pressing the keys as to not make too much noise. In the room with him was Itachi, Kisame, Konan and Deidara. Nagato was still watching cartoons with the boys but the others had gone home a little while ago. And without realizing it, Sakura had opened the door of the music room and made her way to Pein's side without making a sound. She watched his large fingers press the ebony and ivory keys, entranced by the way they moved as she crawled onto the open space on the seat next to him.

Pein was a little surprised when a spot of pink appeared beside him, in his peripheral vision. He looked away from the sheet music momentarily to give Sakura a soft smile, only to find her staring at the music with her hands poised over the keys. Pein stopped playing, turning slightly to face the four year old next to him. Sakura looked up at him, blinking in confusion, emerald meeting sapphire as her hands slowly fell away to rest in her lap. Without a word, Pein pushed the seat back, picked Sakura up by her sides and set her on his lap before turning the sheet music back to the beginning. Stunned by the action, Sakura rolled her head back to look up at him, confusion clear in her gaze. Pein smirked down at her as he placed her hands on the keys.

"Go ahead," he told her softly, nodding towards the piano. "I will turn the pages and work the pedals for you." Konan was beaming from across the room as Sakura just about burst from her skin in her excitement. She watched Sakura place her hands correctly over the piano before the first note sounded in the room, crisp and clear. From her seat, Konan could clearly see the shock written on Kisame's face and the awed expression on Deidara's. Itachi sat next to her with his eyes closed, listening to the melody with his tilted slightly to the side.

The tune was soft, slowly picking up in tempo and pitch, and Konan was enchanted at the stoke of the first key as Sakura's little fingers expertly struck each key. Rustling of paper told Konan that Pein had turned the page. Soon, Konan found her eyes closing like Itachi's as the music slowed and became quiet. It was really hard to tell that a four year old was playing a song that her husband would play for her. And she cherished the thought of their little girl playing for them now. Her favorite part was coming up, where the notes were punctuated and sharp… and the four year old hit every one just as her husband would. Konan's eyes fluttered open as the melody softened once more and slowly faded to a stop. And just like that, the song was over.

Clapping erupted from the doorway. Nagato, Sasuke and Haku stood there with smiles a mile wide (in Sasuke's case, a smirk the threatened to turn into a smile) as Itachi congratulated Sakura on a great performance. Sakura smiled and giggled from Pein's lap, bowing her head in thanks when she yawned, loud and long.

"Oh, I think it's bed time." Konan said standing. Pein held on to Sakura as he stood and adjusted her on his hip.

"Yes," Itachi agreed with a nod. "We should be heading back as well." Kisame and Deidara were still stunned by the display to say anything other than a muttered 'holy shit'.

Everyone said their goodbyes, with Sakura's insistence to hug them before they left. Pein helped Sakura into her pajamas before tucking her into bed. He whispered to her as her eyes closed, promising to take her to get ice cream the next day, after their trip to his office. Sakura gave a tired smile before succumbing to sleep. Konan watched the exchange from the doorway, a warm and loving smile painted her lips. She entered Sakura's room and moved to sit on the other side of her bed, placing her teddy bear and new doll under the covers with the sleeping girl. Konan fixed the blankets once more just before placing a gentle kiss on Sakura's forehead.

"She's beautiful." whispered Pein, gazing down at Sakura.

"That she is," Konan agreed with another soft smile. "When Itachi said she was gifted in music, I didn't think she'd be able to play the piano." Pein looked to his wife then with a smile of his own.

"It's in her file, along with a skills assessment test." he told her. "We've adopted a genius."

"Itachi genius or Nagato genius?"

"Just under Itachi genius, but with the right schooling , she could be smarter than both. She's at a third grade reading level right now." surprise flashed on Konan's face, turning to look at the little girl. "Come, let's leave her to rest. It has been a long day for all of us. Konan nodded and both stood to leave the room.

"She's just full of surprises."

And neither of them knew if them knew if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

(**A/N**: Thanks again for your support. I would love it if you reviewed. You don't have to if you don't want to. The piano portion came to me as i sat at my piano, playing '_Regret'_ by _Malice Mizer._ Well, as promised, here's the preview for chapter three. Enjoy.)

~_Chapter 3 Preview_~

Kakashi cursed under his breath as he exited the courthouse. he knew, for a fact, that the man behind him murdered his own sister - one of his best friends - and her husband. But the judge (whom he believed was being paid to keep him at bay) proclaimed that there still wasn't enough evidence for a trail. Walking away, scot-free, from a possible murder conviction was Konoha's most famous Mafia boss, Orochimaru.

There were no witnesses to the crime; the maid had been killed hours before Kimiko and Reiji, and their daughter wouldn't say a word about it. The traumatic experience 'reset her brain', the doctor had explained in his report. She believed that her parents went on a trip without her and were never coming back for her. Sakura had stayed with him for a little while, having nightmares almost every night but no recollection of it when she awoke. He had suggested hypnosis but every doctor and psychologist told him that is would only damage her psyche further and that her memories of the event would be recovered with time. But time was not on his side and Sakura had just been adopted by a couple from Amegakure.

If only he knew where Kimiko stashed the accounting documents. Then he'd be able to put Orochimaru away long enough to get the evidence needed to put him away for murder… and keep him there.


End file.
